


Hopeful Wanderer - Sam Winchester Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustartion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Takes place between seasons 7 and 8. Sam feels lost without Dean. For the first time in his life he is completely alone. Sam struggles with the guilt of not being able to help his brother. Hunting isn’t keeping him distracted enough, so he fixes up the Impala and drives. Not to find Dean, but to find himself. Castiel shows up to help him on his journey and helps him discover feelings he never got to experience before. Sam goes to history museums, nightclubs, kisses a boy for the first time, and studies the colors of the Colorado sky. This is Sam’s adventure and Sam’s only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Sam Winchester Big Bang story, [Hopeful Wanderer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10297367), written by sunflower_eyes (Deanie-weenie-sammy-whammy on Tumblr). Check out her awesome story!

  
  
Source: [Background](http://yalanrei.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Sky-Meadow-146640430)  



End file.
